The Engineer
The Engineer, designated by the Protohuman Society 01 (or E01) is an important figure in GATE Continuum. E01 is a Protohuman that is tasked to save the general populace of protohumans from The Pestilence using the "celestial" devices known as GATEs. Plot First Coming of The Pestilence After the initial infestation, newly created society changed their way of life and designated each individual a strict task with the goal of finding, developing and dispersing the cure for the unknown disease. E01, prior name unknown, was one of the most intelligent of its kind and designated with the rank of high engineer, and given control of the artifacts known as the GATEs . The artifacts, accordingly to their plan, should allow E01 to create celestial circuits with hope of erasing the pestilence from existence utilizing their reality altering powers. E01 was given all the resources of the society, and their hopes of survival dwindling each day. Appearance of Eluri During the darkest hour of E01, a hooded figure, Eluri appeared on E01's laboratory, with a promise of guiding the engineer to the cure. All of E01's questioning regards Eluri's identity was met with more ambiguity, but his guidance became an indispensable asset in very short amount of time. Each of Eluri's suggestions seemed to be working towards the cure, but circuitry have never been truly tested as a whole, and E01 was allowed to run the circuits only once as a whole since its reality altering properties. Second Wave of Pestilence With E01 growing more suspicious regarding Eluri's intentions, second wave of the Pestilence was coming even closer, resulting masses of protohumans dying every hour. Pressure was building on E01 to run finish the cure and alter reality so plague would be erased from existence. When E01 was sure of Eluri's malevolent tendencies and none of his recent circuit designs seems towards the cure, E01 confronted Eluri about his intentions. Eluri tried to reassure that his intentions were pure and for the sake of protohuman society, he removed his hood and robes, showing his decaying body, nearly decimated by the pestilence. His words and actions dismissed E01's suspicion and convinced to continue implementing Eluri's designs. The Cure At the final hour, E01 too have succumbed to the initial symptoms of the pestilence, but the implementation of the cure were complete. E01 by the decree of the protohuman ruling council was ordered to power up the circuit as soon as the cure was complete. When the circuit powered up however, altered reality but not in a way that E01 intended. Pestilence was erased from existence with every trace along with its countless victims but it also destroyed all GATE circuits that made protohumans to be biologically immortal, vastly intelligent, and near as powerful as an Angel were destroyed, and protohumans as a whole were teleported to what will be known as Orthodox Terra through the rift that was made by the cure which will be known Edens Gate on Omega Continuum. With no recollection or memory of who they were and what their history was, and every technology and knowledge was erased from their minds, protohumans have devolved into humans. Fate of E01 remains unknown, presumably died in wilderness due to natural causes.